More Than Just A Movie
by oxoxSmileAddyoxox
Summary: "Here kitty-kitty...Come out, come out, wherever you are..." A friday night gone wrong? If only they had chosen a different movie theater...Then maybe they wouldn't be fighting for their lives...


**I decided to re-do this chapter. I didn't realize how bad my grammer was back then. Same story/ plot, better editing. :D Sorry it's been so long, I decided I want to get back to writing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well nothing meaning you know the whole HSM thing-a-mabob-a-jigger. **

**More Than Just a Movie**

_"Ahhhh!" A high pitched voice echos through out the empty restrooms. A girl and a boy burst through the doors and into a stall. Standing on the toilet, hugging eachother for dear life, they hide from their chaser. A loud crash booms around them. The girl whimpers into her boyfriends chest, as he soothes her to be quiet. Hot tears of fear rolling down her cheeks are the last thing he sees before the lights are turned out..._

"What the F!" Chad shouts in fright. He hides his face into Troy's shoulder.

It was Friday, which ment 'Friday Night Movie' for the gang. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Sharpay sat in the middle of the cinema, along with one other couple that seemed to engrossed with sucking face than the actual movie.

"Dude, come on. You're making me feel very uncomfortable." Troy whispered, as he got out of Chad's grip and returned his attention back to his petrified girlfriend, Gabriella.

Here they sat, 10:00 at night, watching some thriller chosen by the boys. Had the movie been the girls choice, they would be sitting in a nice romantic comedy right now, but no.

"DON'T GO BEHIND THERE! DON'T GO! NO! GO BACK! AWE GIRL, YOU GONNA DIE!" Taylor was too busy yelling at the screen, to notice her whimpering boyfriend curled up into a ball in the seat next to her. 'CRASH!' "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO BACK THERE, BUT NOOOO! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME AND LOOK WHO'S DEAD!" Taylor shook her head. She was always like this at movies and they had had enough.

"TAYLOR, SHUT-UP!" If there were more people, they would have been kicked out by now...

They sat through the rest of the _scary _movie screaming, in Chad's case whimpering. The screen turned black and the light turned on. They all stood up to exit the theater. "That movie was awesome."

"Chad you didn't even watch 10 minutes of the movie." Gabriella started laughing at him.

"I'll have you know those ten minutes were the best part of the movie." Chad argued while walking down the steps, followed by the rest of them.

"They weren't even part of the movie! All you watched were the previews." Gabriella exclaimed while surpressing a laugh.

"Whatever! Says little miss 'hold me boyfriend, while I cry the entire time'." Gabby stuck her tongue out at him. "I am a man who is not afraid to show his feelings...WHAT THE FUC-"

"Language Chadford!" Taylor snapped.

Chad pulled harder on the door handles. "Uh guys..."

"What? Why won't you open the door? What's wrong?" Sharpay started hypervenilating.

"Guys, I think we are locked in!" Zeke said trying to help Chad pry open the door.

"Ya think?" Sarcasm dripping from Chad's voice, to which Zeke ignored.

"Well, is there another exit? I mean there must be. There has to be..." Sharpay was now getting scared.

"I am afraid not," Troy said looking around. "Maybe those other people know what's up."

"Yeah." They all followed Troy back up the steps and looked out to a completely empty theater. They looked at Troy with confusion written all over their faces.

"Troy, I thought you said the wasn't another exit." Gabriella turned to Troy, who looked confused as well.

"That's just it. There isn't..."

"Are you sure?" Chad questioned. Troy just nodded.

"But then how? And where..." Chad trailed off at a loss of words.

"That's what confuses me, I have NO idea." Troy just stared off into space thinking of a conclusion.

"Guys I am starting to get freaked out!" Sharpey said clutching onto Zeke's arm.

"Don't panic! I am sure they'll have some workers come in and unlock the door. We just have to be patient. There is nothing wrong; I am sure people get locked in theaters all the time." Troy was trying hard to stay opptimistic.

"But then what happened to that other couple?" Taylor questioned Troy.

"They just got up before us, and we didn't notice them walk out. Heck, maybe they locked us in here as a prank." Troy said reassuring them.

"Yeah." They chorused. They all stood facing Troy and watched as his face contorted into a terrified look. Slowly...very slowly...they turned to look at the screen.

Oh what a petrifying site they saw..."AHHHH!" and the lights go out.

* * *

**OK, so this chapter was short but I just wanted to give you an idea of the plot and all that. I felt it was a good stopping point. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Annonymous reviews excepted too!**

**LOVE ALWAYS, oxoxSmileAddyoxox**

**P.S. Should I stop there? Or turn it into an actual story?**


End file.
